Always getting caught
by BeonewithRussia
Summary: Francis and Antonio just started to date but one problem everyone seems to walk in on the them when they are having sex. Story about love, conflict and friendship


New story i hope you like!

Francis and Antonio have recently started to date. Francis loved it because the sex was great no matter who is bottom. But it seems like every time they would do it someone comes in.

" Amour I want to make love to." Francis straddles his lover.

" But Gilbert is coming soon. What if he see us?" He blushes and he can feels his lover's hands on his pants.

Francis kisses his necks and his hand undo the pants. " Amour I want you. He can always watch." He grins and see the Antonio is not pleased. Francis hands roam and find he touch his cock. "Ohh your hard." His lover moan and blushes.

" Stop he will be here soon Ahh." He bits his lip so that he does not moan

Francis slowly strokes the hard cock. " You want me to stop?" He kisses the hard cock and licks the tip.

Antonio hands pull on Francis hair" Fuck ahh stoop" He moans out.

" Hey guys! What? Oh god!" Gilbert come in the room only to see his two best friends having sex.

" Oh no. He saw us!" He run to the bathroom and jerk off.

" Fuck now that was a waste. Come in Gilbert." Francis says annoyed and he wishes just once have sex without someone coming in.

"Well that image in burned in my mind." Gilbert complains.

" Gil you have seen both us naked. It was just oral. Anyway you have seen your brother have sex. That must way worse." He grins and Gilbert give him a death glare.

" So are we going?" Antonio comes back and see they are staring at each other. " Boys?"  
>" Oui amour! Why is Gilbert coming?" He wonder because it was suppose to be a date. They were planning to see a movie but then Gilbert want to go.<p>

" Hey I am right here! I want to see that movie to!" Gilbert jumps in.

" Yeah Francis. We just all hang out like friends." He smiles and Francis seems to not be amused about the whole idea.

" Oui, I just have grab my bag and a jacket." He leaves,

" Sorry about walking on Francis and you." Gilbert apologies because Antonio would care more.

"It is fine. Sorry you had to see that." He smiles and Francis comes in. He look so fashionable. " You look nice." He kisses his cheek

"We go off. See the new Sherlock Homes movie!" Gilbert get excited, Francis and Antonio hold hand.

They get to the movie theatre and Gilbert saw his brother, Feliciano, and his brother Lovi. He smiles and thought he was cute but never told him. Also since Antonio did dating him before and it didn't seem right.

" What are you looking at Gilbert?" Francis ask and then he look. He saw Antonio ex and he didn't want him to see him. He turned Antonio into a different direction.

" What?" He was confused. His friends were acting odd. " So Whose is sitting where?"

" I have to sit in the middle or you two will makeout the whole movie." Gilbert knows that will happen because it has happen before. He didn't enjoy the movie at all.

" But Gilbert." Francis gave him puppy eye look.

" Francis, he is right. This a friends night out ok." He smiles and kisses him on the cheek and let's Gilbert sit in the middle.

" Fine but fair warning Gilbert I will touch you!" He tells him because he was always so touchy during movies.

" Fine but my dick is off limits!" He information him.

" Anyone want anything? I am going to get snacks before the movie starts." Antonio ask but the Francis and Gilbert looks at each other.

" No I got it. So large popcorn, drinks and candy?" Gilbert smiles and thinks it is better that he get it.

" Ok? That sound good." Antonio says but still confused and nods." So what is with you guys?" He wonder and hopes Francis will fest up.

" Umm we saw someone?" He slow spills and really didn't want to tell him the truth.

" Who?" He eyebrow went up and want answers.

Francis hopes that Gilbert was coming soon but he is probably talking to someone." Well it is Lovi. Sorry. it just you recently broke up with him. I didn't want you to get upset. I am sorry." Francis says it really fast and is worried that Antonio would be mad or upset.

"No. It fine. I am here with." He smiles and gives Francis a kiss on the lips.

" I am back!" Gilbert hands are full. He sit right in the middle."Did I miss anything? " He looks at them and let look like they were talking about something." Did you tell him?" He ask Francis and he nods." Your fine with that?" He asks and looks at Antonio.

" Si It is fine! I am fine. Let's just watch the movies." He grumbles and pay attention to the screen. All he could think about was Lovi being here.

During the whole movie Francis had groped Gilbert's thigh. He was not please and some parts Francis would freak out and yell like a girl. Francis loved the movie because it was very homoerotic. Then the movie was done and Francis was very horny.

"Amour can we go to the bathroom." Francis pulls on Antonio . Then Gilbert figure he had to watch the door.

" Ah si." He smiles and kisses him. He knows where this is going.

" Oui amour." He kisses neck and unbutton his shirt. Then he felt his lover undoing his pants. " Oh really?"

Antonio went on his knee and see that his lover and hard." You're so naught. I bet you think about me riding you." He licks the tip of the cock and Francis pulls hair. " How long can you hold out for?" He engulfs the whole cock and suck it.

Francis moans and pull on his hair." Ah amour! Stop teasing me!" He thrust his cock further into his mouth.

Gilbert hears them making sounds but then Alfred seem to need to use the bathroom.

" Yo Gilbert can I use the bathroom?" He gave him a confused look.

" Trust me you don't want to go there. It bad." He tried to lie so that Alfred could leave.

" Dude I have to go really bad! I don't care." He push him out the way and goes. He notice to men in a stall moaning. He giggles and leaves. " Nice!" He nods and goes back to his date which was Arthur.

Antonio see that his lover might cum soon he stops."Francis do you want me to make love to long and hard." He whispers and pulls his cock out.

" Oui amour now." He moans and touches his lover's cock. He find the condom in the his pocket .

" Any lube or you want it raw." He ask and bites his neck. Francis couldn't wait and warps his legs around his waist. Antonio puts on the condom and slow in inserts his cock. He kisses Francis to make less painful. He bites Antonio lip till it bleed.

" Merde Move amour." Francis moan and feels the cock hit his prostate. Antonio thrust faster and feels his lover's tight ass.

" You're so tight." He moans and thrust in and out. Francis feel the cock hit his prostate faster and harder.

" I can't hold it any more amour." He moans out, shout his lovers name and cums on him. Antonio cums at the same time. " Je t'amine toi." He smiles and kisses him

" Te amo Francis" He kisses him back but then hears someone at the door.

" Hey come out you perverts!" A man with a British accent yells. Arthur , Alfred and Prussia were in the bathroom.

They giggle and get dress. " Yes?" Francis smiles but then he was not happy to see his ex.

" I tried to keep them out but Alfred and Arthur stormed in." Gilbert defends himself but he feel like he should just stay out of this.

" Wow Francis you're so desperate to have sex you have it in a movie theatre bathroom." Arthur look at him with disgust.

Antonio was not going see Francis treated like this." Hey Arthur Fuck off!" He takes Francis out and see Gilbert " Let's go home."

" Merci amour." He holds on to his arm and kiss him. He never had someone stand up to him. He really didn't want to talk to Arthur.

But then something else had to happen. Feliciano spots them and waves at them. "Hello my friends." he smiles and see Antonio that his upset.

" What the hell are you doing here? Stalking me? We broke up remember." Lovi mocking him and teasing him. He seemed so cold and cruel.

" No I am here with my boyfriend and my friend!" He was a mess today and he just want to go home. He leaves and see Lovi give him a grin.

" I am sorry. What to talk about it?" Francis ask on the way home but Antonio didn't talk. He walks in and just lays on the couch.

" Gilbert can you stay the night please. I don't like when he is like this." Francis ask and looks worried.

" Fine. I rather be here than at home." He stay the night and see the Antonio was upset. But he never talked about it. " I will be in the bed room." He know Francis had nightmare and can't sleep alone. He know that Francis is touchy and he need to cuddle with someone.

" Amour are you sure you don't want to talk? Please you will feel better." Francis sit next to him and tries to touch him but he stopped himself.

" No just leave me alone. I need time to think." He turns away and seem to ignores him.

" Ok amour" He walks away and goes to the bed room. He see that Gilbert is sleeping already. He takes his shirt off and goes cuddle with Gilbert. He whimpers and holds him tight.

" It is going to be ok Francis. Just let him be ." He holds him and kisses his forehead. He loved Francis as a friend. The night went well till someone left the bed.?

Review? Please on the story! Do you like?


End file.
